There are frisbees of many types in the market among which are those made of soft safety material, others have whistles, "bouquet" that explodes in the center when being thrown, IC circuits to flash and produce sounds, as well as those having boomerang characteristics to produce circulating flight. Although different types of frisbees provide different kinds of pleasure, they contain, however some common disadvantages: to save strength, there must be at least two experienced players to control the flight of frisbee. Even those that are single player types, an inexperienced player is still not skillful enough to control the flight. Those equipped with all sorts of accessories will burden the flight. Moreover, if the player cannot throw a frisbee at a certain angle and with appropriate force, the frisbee will not return to the player, who then will have to chase after it in order to retrieve it. In short, all conventional frisbees need experienced players in order to save strength and maximize its entertainment value. Should it become a burden to inexperienced players looking for fun they will stop enjoying the joy of frisbee. This limits the function of frisbee games for the old and the young.